


January peace

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Established Relationship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: They've grown up now, every single one of them. Yusuke's happy where he is
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 14





	January peace

Yusuke woke up to a cold nose under his chin and the knowledge that the warm body he had curled around the night before was no longer in the bed. There was no use in complaining about the cold nose. After all these years he had simply gotten used to Morgana’s antics. He found himself amused by them.

Still for a second he had forgotten the time that passed. Morgana’s body on his and the lack of someone in the bed yanked him back years. He had almost expected to wake up in LeBlanc. It was just that years had passed since he had been there.

It had been years since he had met Akira. Yusuke found himself nostalgic from time to time but always thankful. That year of truth, stress and love. The Phantom thieves. The metaverse might be gone but they remained.

He cradled Morgana to him as he slowly sat up. Morgana did not even stir as he slipped down Yusuke’s chest. He glanced around the bedroom, noted the earliness of the day before he moved his feet to the side of the bed. When he slid off the bed and into his slippers it was to find the person he had expected to wake next to.

Especially on a day like this. Morgana woke up when Yusuke left the bathroom. A yawn and a stretch before he wiggled out of Yusuke’s arms. “Happy Birthday Yusuke.” He yawned as he shook himself. “Are you still working today?”

“Things can’t be left just like that.” Yusuke pointed out as he entered the bathroom. His reflection caught his attention. He had fallen for Akira and been saved by him and the phantom thieves as seventeen. Now he was twenty-five. Look how things changed. He was still with Akira and the world looked so beautiful. Art was his life and he continually sought out new things and new colours. “The world won’t stop turning because it’s the day of one’s birth.”

“Ch.” Morgana muttered from the bathroom door. “It should.” He declared before he vanished. Most likely towards the kitchen or the gym. Searching for Akira.

Yusuke could understand that. He wanted to find Akira himself but first he had some things to take care of. Then that could be taken care of. He washed his face before he examined himself in the mirror again. He could say the few years that had passed had been kind to him.

School, work. Everything had just piled up and some things he had let develop naturally like his hair. First he had been taking too long to cut it then he had let it grow. It was one of Yusuke’s pleasures. His long hair and the way that Akira delighted in it.

Moving from Tokyo had been his decision although Akira had put up a fuss. Still, Yusuke had been charmed the first time he went to Akira’s hometown. After that it was just a case of putting down roots where the surroundings called to him the most.

He splashed his face again with a laugh before he stepped back. Inspiration was where Akira was. Since their first team up he had been opening Yusuke’s eyes to the truth and to beauty. That was one thing that hadn’t changed.

X

The sweetness was a warning but Akira still managed to surprise him. Yusuke chuckled when he got the kiss to the cheek and he was handed the plate of pancakes. “Morning.” He told Akira who had already moved back to the counter. “You’re busy.”

“Have to send my best guy out with everything.” Akira moved with the coffee siphon as Morgana leapt up to the counter. “Your phone was going off since 1 everyone wishes you a happy birthday. Ann’s back in the country. She asked if you want her to take you to a gallery tonight.”

“That does sound nice.” Yusuke admitted as Akira poured him a cup of coffee and handed it over. He stretched his hand up and tugged Akira down to him and kissed him softly. He was so nice. He tasted so wonderful and he was al Yusuke’s. “I would prefer if we postpone that to tomorrow. Today I’d like to work and come home to you and whatever plans you most likely have made.”

Akira’s smile against his lips made Yusuke smile back. Akira kissed him a bit harder a tiny bit rougher and it stole Yusuke’s breath before Akira pulled back. “Hell on my self control.” Akira murmured as he pulled back. “You’re early but you should still get going.” His finger teased Yusuke’s collar bone as he snickered. “Before I decide that what you really need is a birthday in bed.”

“Is that a warning Joker?” Yusuke teased before he reached for the condiments he needed. “And I have the feeling that my lunch is already prepared along with dinner.” He smiled. “And for all your talk I get the feeling that there is something waiting for me at work as well.”

“Tsk.” Akira murmured as he stepped back to the stove. “I’ve too predictable.” He laughed as he placed a huge pot on. “I know things happen but try to make it back by seven tonight okay? The plans that I have for you.” Akira laughed softly. “Well it’s slow and peaceful. We need that sort of thing these days huh Yusuke? The excitement of the thieves is behind us.”

“Is it really?” Yusuke laughed. “I see the packages that come to the house Akira.”

“It’s going to be someone else’s turn.” Akira murmured. “But I don’t mind lending a hand.” Morgana yawned and Akira tapped him on the ears. “No take your time and savour everything Yusuke. It’s your day.”

X

“Kitagawa-san” His assistant showed him the basket with flowers wine and a small box. “Your fiancée said that you were to get this the moment you got to work.” He smiled. “Also. Happy birthday Sir.”

Yusuke laughed as he went to his office. Akira was honestly- He hadn’t changed that much and he was so glad for that. Yusuke loved him as much as he had back then. Maybe even a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> So glad I was reminded in time about Bae's bday. I got work to do!


End file.
